Cuanto Te Quiero
by BParaisoAS
Summary: En un lugar apartado de todo puede ocurrir millones de cosas entre dos enamorados... Advertencia: Lemmon Pesima para los Summary.


_**Holis fanaticos de esta pareja :D, aquí les traigo un fanfic corto de esta bella pareja, sin más los dejo leer.**_

 _ **Aclaración : Los derechos de los Power Rangers SPD, son autoridad de su creador, yo nada más hago historias sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _ **CUANTO TE QUIERO**_

* * *

Narra Sky

No sé por dónde empezar, desde que ambos empezamos un noviazgo algo…Extraño, porque antes de esto, tu y yo siempre discutíamos hasta llegar a un límite que no me lo permitiría.

Estar allí contigo y los dos solos, es algo digno de cualquier fantasía, pero no quiero sonar obsceno al pensar en fantasías sexuales; Somos compañeros de equipo hace más de un año y dos meses, somos mejores amigos y ahora veo que mis sentimientos hacia a ti Sydney, es totalmente desbordante. ¿Por qué será? La respuesta es simple.

Nado hasta a ti te veo sumergirte en el agua y al verte ascender por aire veo que tu cabello se oscurece, pequeñas gotas de agua se resbalan por tu bellísima espalda y siento como mi corazón comienza a latir pero ¿Por qué será? La verdad no lo sé.

Escucha tu voz me saca cuando dices _"_ ¡El agua esta calentita! Es lindo este lugar _"_ , te doy la razón para así los dos estar frente a frente, me acerco hasta tu oído para decirte algunas palabras.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor aquí mismo? – Me alejo de ti y notó que me miras sorprendida por lo que te acababa de decir, la verdad me siento avergonzado por pedirte eso y más sabiendo que tenemos prohibido hacer cosas fuera de lugar como tener sexo. Lo sé, parece poco raro viniendo de mí, pero no me importa, yo te amo, yo te deseo, y el deseo que tengo es que siempre nuestro amor sea de así de inmenso.

Narra Sydney

¡¿Qué me acabas de pedir Sky?! Por Dios mío, hace bastante tiempo que no tengo relaciones con un chico. Dejo salir un suspiro, me quedo mirándote parece que estas esperando mi respuesta a tu petición, pero ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? La verdad que dudo mucho de tus capacidades Sky y no sé si eres virgen o qué. Disculpen si sueno algo desubicada y despreocupada al decir ese tipo de cosas, pero mi corazón empezó a latir cuando en aquel momento que Cruger nos dijo que antes peleábamos por todo y retomar nuestras discusiones, ya parecíamos una pareja de recién casados.

Poco oportuno parecía en aquel momento Cruger, pero el gran perro azul tenía razón. Gracias Comandante, gracias por hacerme ver qué frente mío y en mi equipo tenía un gran hombre, que me cuida, me concientizas como mis padres, me regala cosas, siempre está conmigo y hay veces que me invita a salir fuera de la academia.

Me acerco a ti deseosa y tú también pero casi respondiendo a mis movimientos, me pasas tus fuertes brazos tocando mi espalda, Sky ¿Tan deseoso estas por devorarme? Típico de los hombres, pero de ti. Debo de descartarlo, porque también mis hormonas están fuera de límite.

Nos besamos y eso de ti es como estar volando sin nuestras naves SWAT por los cielos. Besas muy bien Sky, besas más bien que mi ex novio Ben…

¡Espérate un minuto! ¿Por qué menciono a mi ex novio? Rompo el momento, para después alejarme de ti, sabiendo que mis pensamientos y sentimientos estaban formando una gran bola de nieve en mi interior que me está prohibiendo seguir las indicaciones de mi corazón.

Narra Sky

¿Qué te sucede Syd? ¿Por qué arruinas el momento? Muchas dudas tengo al respecto de ti, veo que eres misteriosa, casi nunca nos cuentas a mí o las demás acerca de ti, sé qué tu padre es el hombre más millonario de toda Nueva Tecno. Lo que más me molesta es de que ya se el porqué de tu evasión al momento, es él, ese tal Benjamín Suarez, no sé qué hubo entre ustedes, pero ahora notó que mi enfado está a flor de piel y estoy dispuesto averiguar que hubo entre tú y ese chico.

Voy hasta donde estás, veo que estas por salir del agua, pero te alcanzo nadando para así tomarte de los brazos y girarte para que me mires, y evitando de que te lastime.

Tu seño esta fruncido por la confusión acerca de la escena, pero eso es lo de menos, yo lo único que quiero es saber más de ti.

\- Syd ¿Qué te ocurre de verdad? – Te miro impaciente pero trato de controlarme para evitar crear un mal ambiente entre nosotros.

\- No me ocurre nada Sky y ¿Estás seguro de quieres hacerlo conmigo? - ¡¿Es encerio Syd?! No me gusta que invadan mis preguntas y más viniendo de la persona que me gusta, como vos Syd, linda, tierna, buena compañera y siempre estás ahí para todo.

\- Syd no cambies de tema así por así, y si es algo con relación a Ben, y tú no quieres contarme nada… - Me miras algo triste y lo notó, por inercia me acerco más a ti para tomarte de tu lindo rostro para así mirar esos bellos ojos que tienes. – Para otra vez te animaras y me lo contaras sin presión por parte de nadie ¿Puede ser? –

Narra Sydney

Escucharte decir eso y sentir tus manos fuertes sosteniendo mi rostro, eso jamás lo hubiera hecho él. Sí tienes razón en eso Sky, pero lo que siento es algo que tiene que ver con ambos.

Lo único que pude hacer es mover mi cabeza para asentir a tu pregunta, salto a tus brazos para así abrazarte. No hagas nada malo, quiero que siempre me protejas y defiendas ante todo. Lo único que puedo expresarte con palabras es…

\- Te amo Sky – Si esas son las dos palabras que puedo expresarte. Me sonríes y después me besas de una manera dulce, yo llevo mis manos a tus cabellos y vos se acercas más a mí para tomarme de la cintura con esas manos traviesas haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremece ante el contacto.

Lo nuestro es anormal desde el momento que aquellas palabras dichas por Cruger y su esposa, es algo que nos tomó por sorpresa. Sí, sé que prontamente terminaríamos a lo que somos ahora, una pareja apasionada.

El beso se convirtió algo más fugaz, como también el deseo de ambos. Me alzas un poco y yo para no caerme enrollo mis piernas en tu cintura mientras que no dejamos de besarnos de la manera más loca que podríamos hacer.

Narra Sky

No me animo a pedírtelo con palabras, siento la necesidad de hacer que si está en contra de las reglas de la academia, pero mi amor por ti Syd es algo que jamás dudare, ni un segundo de mi existencia.

Interrumpo el beso para así los dos mirarnos fijamente, tú sonriéndome mientras dejas salir una risita tímida y miras nuestro alrededor. Yo también me sumo a la risa, porque es poco común de que dos adolescentes como tú y yo hagamos este tipo de cosa, es de locos, pero apasionados.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o deseas esperar? – Que tonto soy, no quiero escuchar tu pregunta, me siento avergonzado por hacerte esa pregunta poco apropiada. Te empiezas a reír con más intensidad pero trato de volverte a dejar en la orilla, pero vos mi linda princesa me haces caer encima de ti y enroscas tus lindas piernas en mi cintura, como si trataras de incitarme a ello.

Narra Sydney

\- Eres un bobito lindo y poco romántico – Espero que estas palabras te devuelvan a la realidad para así destresarte porque no podemos hacer el amor al aire libre estando los dos estresados, dando mi punto de vista, no quiero hacerlo con alguien que este estresado porque no sirve para nada hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso de poco romántico? – Touché Sky, tus expresiones me hacen reír y creo que te contagio por segunda vez en el día. Linda mañana y lindo chico que tengo como novio.

\- Me refiero de que tu pregunta es poco normal, sabes que eres hombre y yo una mujer. Por lo tanto, ya habría de venir en cualquier momento, porque… - Pienso un rato, para posteriormente mirarte a los ojos porque tengo una duda acerca de ti y espero que me seas sincero - ¿Eres virgen? –

Narra Sky

¡¿Qué demonios le respondo?! Me siento el peor hombre ante estas situaciones. Dejo salir un suspiro, y la vergüenza hace aparición en mi rostro. Tonto y tonto siempre lo seré, creo que ser eso me hace idiota en todo.

\- La verdad que sí lo soy – Te lo confieso y espero que mi respuesta sea la que buscas mi princesa. Pero ahora me contagias la duda y espero que me digas sin mentiras ni rodeos – Ahora que tocas el tema, ¿Tú eres virgen Syd? –

Narra Sydney

Lo que me preguntas me hace mucha gracia, pero a la vez me ofende y creo que estar satisfecha de saber que mi "segundo" novio es virgen me haría ser un poco más superior, pero creo que es mejor serte sincera.

\- Hace más de dos años que deje de ser virgen, y de contar mi experiencia es algo lindo y anormal. – Te vuelvo a mirar a los ojos y comienzo a sentir sensaciones que hace bastante tiempo que no tengo.

Narra Sky

Te sonrió y tengo mi mirada puesta en vos mi princesa, eres bella, eres única y espero lo que vamos a tener sea un recuerdo que perduré en nuestras memorias.

Me acerco a ti para así besar aquellos labios que hacen de mi un chico diferente, comienzo acariciarte y por cada caricia que te dedico es hacerte estremecer, y eso a mí me está empezando a gustar mucho.

\- Syd – Te llamo mientras rompo los besos para así escuchar la respuesta ante la pregunta que te voy hacer ahora mismo - ¿Quieres que lo hagamos acá o deseas esperar un poco más? – Creo lo que te formule no te moleste, porque sé que cada pregunta que te hago empiezas a emanar una energía negativa y espero que eso no suceda.

Narra Sydney

\- Sky, hace más de dos meses que tú y yo somos novios - ¿Qué pregunta es esa Sky? Es lo más obvio de la vida y del ciclo adolescente, creo que esto es muy obvio para mí y para vos debe ser lo menos obvio. Lo único que puedo hacer es enroscar mis piernas en tu cintura para así atraerte hacia mí y comenzar a besarte por toda la cara, lindo rostro que me hace sentir miles, miles de emociones y sentimientos hacia ti, mi adorado Blue Ranger, esbelto e intolerante, chico rudo e inocente, cada adjetivo que te clasifica te hace único y diferente a Ben. Sí, muy diferente a él. – Para resumir las palabras es mejor dejarnos llevar por el momento.

Narra Sky

Ricos besos que me dejas por todos lados y las palabras que dices son el licor más exacto para el momento. Me aposición encima de ti para así los dos comenzar a crear una danza lujuriosa.

Siento un calor en mi interior que me impulsa a comenzar a tocarte en zonas prohibidas. La verdad, lo que estamos haciendo es prohibido, más que prohibido es recrear una historia similar a la que siempre nos cuenta Isinia antes de irnos a dormir, cuentos típicos que se les cuenta a los niños de seis años, pero nosotros ya somos grandes para escuchar ese tipo de relatos. Sin embargo, hago un punto y aparte porque sé que tú Syd tienes la mentalidad o el cruce de cables en tu cabeza que te hacen comportarte como una niña de esa edad, pero no es que sea cruel contigo mi princesa, lo digo porque ya bastante te conozco.

Hago que tus piernas se aferren a mi cintura porque creo que es momento de comenzar hacerlo para así ambos de hacer el momento único y de no tardar mucho antes de que Jack y los demás se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Narra Sydney

\- Espera un segundito cielo – Levanto mi rostro para notar que alguien está en el mismo lugar que nosotros. ¿RIC? Creo que el perrito que tenemos por mascota nos siguió, malos presentimientos tengo ante la visita de la mascota cibernética. No obstante, agradezco de que mi bolsito este aquí cerca, para así tomar algo que vos amor necesitaras – Creo que debemos usar protección, para así ahorrarnos problemas con mis padres y la academia misma.

Narra Sky

\- Tienes razón amor, creo que es mejor cuidarnos y evitar un niño – Notó tu expresión, parece que no estas contenta con lo que agregue pero estoy consciente de ello, yo por el momento no quiero ser "papá", porque uno de los motivos es de que no estoy acostumbrado a los niños y menos de cuidar de uno.

Narra Sydney

\- ¿Piensas hacer el amor conmigo o te limitaras a filosofar? – Creo que ya estoy cansada de la plática entre los dos, lo disfruto, pero quiero evitar conflictos entre nosotros.

Narra Sky

\- Creo que tienes razón amor – Me acerco a ti para así comenzar a besarte y tomo lo que sacaste de tu bolso, que trajo RIC. Esto es nuevo para mí, espero no lastimarte porque no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Tomo tu traje de baño para así ver ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes cuidado, aquella imagen que cada noche soñaba. Normal como tú dirías, pero para mí es ser un yo pervertido, no obstante, sé que me iré acostumbrando a estos hábitos.

Al desvestirte y mirarte con el deseo que tengo de hacer el amor contigo. Te amo, te quiero, eres todo para mí Syd, espero que nada y nadie se atreva a separarnos, porque cada minuto lejos de ti comienzo a sentir esa ausencia que hace de mi un huracán de sentimientos profundo hacia tu persona.

Narra Sydney

\- No te me quedes embobado ¿Piensas usarme como muñeca nada más? – Odio esa cara de embobados que ponen los hombres, cuando miran a una chica como yo. Sí, ciertas miradas que intimidan, pero en este caso, Sky es mi novio y no un extraño, en cambio, es el mismo tema que me molesta.

Me apoyo sobre mis brazos para así mirarte fijamente, ya que ni siquiera me escuchaste, entonces debo de desquitarme ante falta grave.

\- Eres un papanatas – Conseguido, notó que sonríes y eso es un gesto lindo. Amo verte sonreír y más cuando jugamos algo típico de los novios.

Narra Sky

\- No digas ese tipo de cosas que no me gustan – Sé que me miras fijo y agradezco de que me sacaras de mi transe.

Tomo tu hermosa carita para depositar un beso en tus labios, sé que debo colocarme el protector, porque cada segundo que pasa lo perdemos. Hagamos de este momento un poco fugaz para así darnos tiempo para vestirnos y reunirnos con nuestros compañeros.

Hago mi parte, me acerco a ti con sutileza, tomo una de tus piernas para así adentrarme con delicadeza, provoco que ambos gimiéramos. Al ya estar dentro de ti comienzo hacer embestidas suaves y pausadas para así vos mi princesa te acostumbres a mi intromisión. Teniendo en cuenta que de apoco comienzo a embestir con rapidez, escucharte decir mi nombre y gemir a la vez es una delicia; me acoplo a los gemidos para así besarte y ambos besarnos de una manera apasionada, cada vez más rápido hago las embestidas como profundas, haciendo que estemos próximos al orgasmo.

Un gritito agudo que dejas salir Syd es música para mis oídos, salgo de ti para así sacarme el protector para dejar salir mi esencia.

Narra Sydney

\- Siendo un inexperto en el sexo, lo haces mejor que un profesional - ¡Por Dios! La verdad este momento jamás me lo olvidare, es la primera vez que llego al orgasmo con un chico.

Pasamos unos minutos hablando de lo que hicimos y de cómo lo disfrutamos, amo las pláticas que tenemos, hasta que reparo en una pequeña luz roja que se dejaba ver por detrás de los arbustos. Me giro para así mirarte a los ojos.

\- Sky ¿RIC nos siguió? – Te pones de pie para ir hasta donde están los arbustos para así notar que era cierto, RIC nos había seguido.

Perro de porquería, ¿Por qué nos siguió? Esa respuesta la tendríamos cuando Sky se volteó hacia mí para decirme que nos había grabado teniendo sexo.

En tercera persona

La Pink Ranger y el Blue Ranger de Nueva Tecno, se vistieron rápido para así salir a correr a RIC, porque el perrito los había grabado teniendo intimidad.

RIC mientras corría a una velocidad normal, ladraba ya que sus dueños le estaban por detrás llamándolo y Sky le gritaba de que volviera, pero el perrito cibernético no les hacía caso.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden dejar Reviews y denle a favoritos si quieren más de esta pareja. :D No leemos proximamente.


End file.
